What are we going to call her?
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi and Kaoru find out they're going to be parents which leads to one big problem between the two of them, what are they going to call their new bundle of joy? *Written as a birthday present for a friend* One Shot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru, I'm home," Haruhi said as she walked into her massive penthouse apartment. The whole thing probably could have fit every apartment in her old building in it, it was that big. But Haruhi liked living there, and not just because of the space it provided.

It was because it was where she got to live and spend her days with her loving husband Kaoru.

The two had gotten married at least three and a half years ago to the date and Haruhi was surprised how happy she was with it. It was true she had to endure his constant jokes and teasing, not to mention his brother nearly all the time. Whenever Hikaru was around he'd be provoking Kaoru into playing even more jokes and or pranks on her but he'd also try flirting and hitting on her right in front of his brother. He'd be doing things like wrapping his arms around her or stealing a kiss from her just because he could. Granted both Kaoru and Haruhi would find it annoying at times but they knew Hikaur only did it to get a reaction out of them and to try to be funny. So for the most part they let it slide.

Aside from the usual chaos that fallowed around the Hitachiin twins no matter what, Haruhi was happy with her life. She go to be a lawyer and married to the man she loved life was good.

Even when he had to go away from time to time due to something to do with his family's fashion company like he had a few weeks ago Haruhi didn't mind.

However as she walked further into her apartment and noticed that there was no sign of Kaoru she was a bit surprised at least. She was certain he'd be home by the time she herself came home from her appointment and she now had something really exciting to share with him.

Haruhi looked around in surprise that there appeared to be little to no sign of Kaoru anywhere. She didn't even see his bags he had packed for the trip.

"Kaoru?" she called out some more. There was still no answer. She pulled out her phone to see if he had bothered to call her. The last message she had gotten from him was back when he text her telling he was about to board the plane to take him home. However considering the time he sent it, he should have been back by now. At least she thought assumed he would be.

"Oh well maybe he's running late," she said to herself, "Or maybe he's…,"

She was cut off from her train of thoughts by the feeling of someone grabbing her wrist.

"Got ya!" Kaoru teased with a smirk.

'That's it," Haruhi thought, 'He was just trying to surprise and scare me again.' She shouldn't be too surprised seeing as how he did this to her nearly every time he came home from a trip.

"Oh you sure did," she said in a mocking tone.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" asked Kaoru with a chuckle.

"Gee I don't know," Haruhi continued to say sarcastically.

"Oh I've missed you!" said Kaoru holding Haruhi close in a big hug.

"Mmm, I've missed you too," said Haruhi.

"Mmm, I bet I missed you more," Kaoru continued to tease.

'Not this again,' thought Haruhi as she felt Kaoru pinning her ever so gently to the wall and kissing her face and neck many times over.

"Aren't you even going to ask where I was?" Haruhi asked in between kisses.

"Weren't you just at work?" asked Kaoru pressing himself closer to her.

"Well I was for a while, but that's not where I just came from," Haruhi tried to explain, "I was actually at the doctors."

"The doctors?" said Kaoru finally pulling away from her, "What for? Are you sick?"

"Not exactly," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked down and noticed she now had a hand on her belly, "Although I think it's safe to say I'll be getting sick for a little while."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru. He thought he knew what was going on, but he wanted to actually hear Haruhi confirm it herself.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi softly as she gently clasp his hand, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" said Kaoru.

"We're going to have a baby!" said Haruhi excited.

"No way!" said Kaoru with a huge smile. He knelt down until his head was level with Haruhi's belly and put his hands on it, "There's seriously a little you and me in there right now?!"

"Yes, yes there is," Haruhi assured him with a smile.

"Oh man, that is so cool!" said Kaoru wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head against Haruhi's belly, "I can't believe we're going to have a baby! We're going to parents!" He suddenly stopped in his expression of happiness, "But that leaves us with a problem doesn't it?"

"Like what?" asked Haruhi starting to feel a little bit alarmed.

"What are we going to call it?" asked Kaoru.

* * *

"So really that's what you're mostly worried about?" asked Haruhi annoyed as she laid on Kaoru's couch in his home office as Kaoru kept looking over a computer surfing through what Haruhi could only assume were baby name websites.

"You got to find the right name for the kid Haruhi," Kaoru insisted, "Otherwise it'll haunt them forever."

"Well don't we have other things we have to get ready for the baby? Like a bed, clothes, changing table, a room in general?" asked Haruhi, "Or heck maybe letting our friends and family know what's happening?"

"Minor details Haruhi, minor details," Kaoru said waving it off as he kept searching.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi as she stood up from the couch, "I just found out I'm pregnant. We have at least eight to nine months to help pick out a name. Plus we don't know what the gender is yet. Why don't we worry about picking out a name later? We still have time after all. I'm tired and I'm hungry. I want to get started on dinner if that's alright."

Kaoru reluctantly looked up at her.

"Sure, dinner sounds great right about now," he finally agreed as he stood up and headed out with Haruhi to the kitchen, "We can try looking at baby names later."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

_A Feew Weeks Later..._

"Are you ready to know what you're having?" the doctor asked as she moved her wand around Haruhi's belly showing her and Kaoru just how big their baby was getting.

"Yeah you better seeing as how excited he is to know," said Haruhi nodding her head towards Kaoru.

"It'll help pick us pick out his or her name," said Kaoru. That's all he ever seemed to talk about over the past few months no matter how much Haruhi seem to insist they need not worry about it just yet.

"Well here it is," said the doctor, "You are having a girl."

"Oh wow, a girl huh?" said Kaoru.

"Wow, how about that," said Haruhi.

"Now we really can try to pick out a name," said Kaoru.

"Oh of course that," said Haruhi.

"How about Ai?" asked Kaoru.

"Ai Hitachiin?" asked Haruhi, "I don't know. It doesn't sound all that great."

"Well how about Zakuro?" asked Kaoru.

"Zakuro Hitachiin?" said Haruhi out loud, "No, I don't think so."

"Alright how about Aiko?" asked Kaoru.

"Are you just going from end of the alphabet to the other?" asked Haruhi.

"It seemed like a good idea to try and find the right name," said Kaoru, "How about Yuzuki?"

Haruhi sighed.

"No I don't think that will work either," she said, "Look Kaoru it's getting late and I'm tired. Can we please just go to bed already so we can come back later with a clear head to try and figure out what to call her?"

"Sure," Kaoru agreed. He stood up and gave Haruhi a quick kiss, "I like that actually being able to call the baby her."

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"Of course I'd like it even better if I could call her by her first name," said Kaoru.

"Good night Kaoru," said Haruhi heading out ahead of him, "I'm going to bed."

"Oh wait, wait, I'm coming too!" Kaoru called out after her as he hurried to catch up.

* * *

_More Months Later..._

"You know the name Miki means beautiful?" Kaoru asked as he fallowed Haruhi around the apartment.

"That's nice," was all Haruhi would replay as she looked over some of her files for work.

"Or how about Mieko?" asked Kaoru, "It manes already prosperous."

"It's a nice name," Haruhi agreed still looking over her paper work. Kaoru sighed.

"Haruhi, you're due soon. We got to figure out a name for her. No matter what I do you always seem to be trying to avoid the topic all together."

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just not as into finding a name for the baby as you are. All I really care about is that she's born healthy and strong," Haruhi explained.

"Well I care about that too," Kaoru insisted, "But I just want to know what to call our healthy strong baby."

"I want that too, but I don't know, I guess I just figure we'd figure out the right name for her once she's actually here," said Haruhi, "But if you want to keep going at you can. I just do however think you can postpone it for a little while."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Kaoru.

"Aren't you suppose to be going to pick up that new model for your mother?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said Kaoru suddenly remembering that a few weeks ago his mother had asked him to be at the airport to welcome her newest recruit for a fashion show and escort her to her hotel, "I should get going on that! I'll see you later! Call me if you need anything!" He gave her a quick kiss and hurried out.

* * *

He had just arrived at the airport when he got a phone call from his mother.

"Kaoru are you at the airport?" she asked.

"Yes Mom and we're coming soon to the gate," Kaoru assured her mother, "What's her name again though?"

"Kristina Dee," said his mother, "she's quite the eye catcher."

"Yeah I've seen her picture. Too bad Haruhi already stole my heart," said Kaoru.

"Right, bad," said his mother, "You do know she's married too aright? Just make sure you get her to the hotel safely."

"Don't worry Mom I will," said Kaoru.

"Sir," said one of the staff that was with him, "I think she's here." Kaoru looked over and saw an attractive woman heading towards him and his group.

"Hello, you must be Yuzuha Hitachiin's son correct?" she said, "I recognize your hair as hers."

"Yes that's me," said Kaoru shaking the woman's hand. It felt awfully smooth and soft, "Welcome to Japan. I hope your flight went well."

"Oh yes," said Kristina before giving a yawn, "Oh excuse me."

"Its fine why don't we go ahead and lead you to your hotel?" asked Kaoru as his staff started gather up the woman's bags and head to the waiting car.

* * *

"So I hope this trip isn't too much of an incontinence to you," said Kaoru as they drove.

"No, no not at all," said Kristina, "I'm just fine, although I was a little bit hesitating to leave behind my little girl for some time like this. It's the first time I've been away from her and my husband in so long."

"You have a little girl too huh?" asked Kaoru, "That's what my wife is having, it's our first one. The only problem we can't seem to figure out what to call her."

"Oh I hit that road block once or twice myself," said Kristina, "But you know everyone has their way of figuring out what to call their child. I'm sure you and your wife will figure out that right name for yourselves in time."

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "I like your name. It's pretty."

"Well thank you," said Kristina, "I've always liked it. So how soon before your wife is due?"

"Soon," said Kaoru, "It could be any day now."

"Oh wow," said Kristina, "Well if I'm able, you got to let me come up and see her."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Kaoru promised, "Would you like to meet her?"

"You know I would like that," said Kristina, "I don't feel like going straight to my hotel at the moment."

"Very well driver, please take us back to my apartment," Kaoru requested tapping at the dividing window.

"Yes sir," said driver turning down the street to Kaoru's apartment.

* * *

"Haruhi are you home? I brought Ms. Dee here to meet you," said Kaoru.

"Oh did you?" said Haruhi walking out into the living room, "Welcome to our humble home. Can I make you anything?"

"No please don't worry yourself if you're pregnant like that. I don't need anything," Kristina insisted, "I just wanted to meet you in person. Your husband told me you're expecting your first child and having a hard time picking out a name. For some reason it made me feel the need to meet you in person. I hope I'm not intruding too much. If you want I can go ahead and head straight to the hotel right now."

"Oh please don't think you're intruding. It's nice to have a different kind of company then what I'm use to," Haruhi insisted, "Besides as your hosts is only proper edict that we serve you. I'll go make some of the tea now. It'll help you relax a bit having just arrived in a new place and all."

"You know with Kristina here maybe we should see if she has any ideas as to what we should consider calling the baby," said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru not this again!" Haruhi moaned heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know if I'd be much help in picking out a name personally. I don't know much about Japanese names," said Kristina.

"Well maybe Haruhi and I should consider naming our baby something other then Japanese. You know any cool hip trendy American names?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh," said Kristina a bit speechless for a moment.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi, "stop pestering that poor woman about names!"

"Oh come on, it might not hurt to give our kid a unique and interesting name right?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" snarled Haruhi stumbling into the living room, "Can we just stop with the whole name thing for a second?! I'd focus on something else for a moment, like going to the hospital!"

"The hospital, why would you want to go to the hospital?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh I think you're wife's trying to tell you that she's ready to have the baby," said Kristina pointing to the big puddle of water that happened be behind where Haruhi was standing.

"Huh?" said Kaoru, finally noticing the puddle, "Oh, oh! Right, the hospital, the hospital got it!" He quickly started running around like a frantic idiot.

"Can I give you a hand Mrs. Hitachiin?" Kristina asked kindly and calming walking over to Haruhi.

"I hate to say it but yes that would be great," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about," said Kristina, "As your guest it's only fair I do something kind for my hosts." She slowly led the woman towards the front door.

"I got the bag!" Kaoru shouted running up with an overnight bag, "Am I forgetting anything?!"

"Mr. Hitachiin, take a deep breath and relax. You'll think better that way," Kristina said calmly as she too took some deep breaths as if to show Kaoru how to do it. Kaoru fallowed her actions.

"Alright," he said, "I'm calm, I calm. Let's do this. We can drop you off at your hotel either on the way there or right after we drop Haruhi off at the hospital."

"Oh no don't worry about it. I can stick around until the very end. It'd be kind of nice welcoming Yuzuha's first grandchild into the world," said Kristina as she continued to help lead Haruhi out.

"Just don't call her grandmother!" said Haruhi, "She's made that very clear!"

* * *

"Ah," Haruhi moaned as she sat in her hospital bed.

"Are the contractions getting closer?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah just a little," said Haruhi.

"Shall I go get the doctor?" asked Kaoru, "I can!"

"Its fine really," Haruhi insisted, "He'll be back in here in no time. Just give me your hand for a little bit please?"

"Of course," said Kaoru allowing her to squeeze it tight.

"How's, how's Ms. Dee doing?" asked Haruhi.

"She seems content in just chilling in the waiting room for us until the baby comes," said Kaoru, "At least she was the last time I checked."

"She seems pretty nice," said Haruhi.

"I agree," said Kaoru, "She's a pretty cool lady. You know she also write romance novels? I read one once."

"Oh when?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh if I were to do the math right it would have been around the time I got you pregnant," Kaoru admitted.

"You mean, you got the urge to have sex with me after reading one of her books?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess you could look at it that way," said Kaoru sheepishly rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"You are all kinds of interesting you know that?" said Haruhi. She suddenly started squeezing his hand again.

"Okay they're getting really close now! I'm going to go get a doctor!" Kaoru insisted as he quickly stood up to head out. However as he did the door opened and in walked Kristina along with a doctor.

"I mean it's none of my business really but I was just wondering if she should get looked at. It sounded like her baby was progressing rapidly," Kristina was saying.

"Well if you're that concern about your friend I can defiantly look into it," said the doctor as he walked over to Haruhi and examined her, "Hmm looks like you were right. She is ready to deliver. Sorry about that Mrs. Hitachiin."

"No it's fine. I'll just be happy to get the baby out of me finally!" said Haruhi.

"Yes we'll go ahead and get started then," said the doctor.

Kaoru meanwhile walked over to Kristina.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"Of course, I was just getting board," said Kristina, "Good luck." She quickly hurried out of the room.

'She was getting board huh?' thought Kaoru with a chuckle, 'What an interesting woman.'

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Hitachiin you're doing great. We just need one more push from you and you and you're going to be a mother," the doctor kept encouraging Haruhi as she did her best to push.

"Come Haruhi, you can do it!" Kaoru also encourage his wife staying close to her side.

"One more push and," the doctor said right a huge cry came out of nowhere.

"That's her right?!" asked Kaoru eagerly.

"Yes sir, that would be your new daughter," said the doctor holding her up for her parents to see.

"That's her," said Haruhi with a happy sigh.

"Yeah that's her, that's wait," Kaoru started to trail off, "What do we call her?"

"Oh Kaoru not this again!" Haruhi moaned as she laid her head on her pillow.

"She's here and you still don't know what to call her?" asked Kaoru.

"No I don't," said Haruhi, "I just want to hold her!"

"And hold you can," said the doctor handing her the baby now all cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, "Congratulations Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as he looked at her baby. Kaoru moved in closer to get a better look himself.

"She sure is cute!" he cooed, "Hi hi little no name no thanks to your mother."

"I hate you sometimes," Haruhi muttered.

* * *

"Hi, how's everything going in here?" Kristina Dee asked later once Haruhi had returned to her own room. As Kristina walked in she saw Haruhi was already asleep and Kaoru was leaning over their baby in her bed sleeping.

"Oh hey, you're still waiting to go to the hotel aren't you?" said Kaoru.

"Well I can't go until I saw the baby right?" said Kristina as she walked over to the baby and got a good look at her. "I thought I saw your mother coming so I wanted to hurry and sneak a peak before she came in. How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine, so hers mother," said Kaoru looking over at the sleeping Haruhi.

"So did you ever figure out a name?" asked Kristina.

"I wish," said Kaoru.

"Well no worries at the moment. The important thing is you got yourselves a beautiful healthy baby right?" Kristina pointed out.

"Yeah that's right," said Kaoru smiling at the pretty woman.

"I should get going so I'm not in the way of when your family is all here. Congratulations again Kaoru," said Kristina.

"Thanks Kristina," said Kaoru before looking back at his sleeping baby. She had one of her little hands up near her face in a cute little manner. "You know what I think? I think when your mother wakes up I'm going to suggest that we name you Kristina. I think it's a cute name and I don't care if it sounds weird. I like it and I think you should be called that.

"I like it," he suddenly heard the soft voice of Haruhi. He looked over and saw she had her eyes opening and smiling.

"You heard that?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, and I like it, I like the idea," said Haruhi, "I want to name her Kristina." Kaoru smiled brightly.

"That's great to hear," he said, "It's about time we figured out what to call her." He gave his little baby a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hello Kristina," he said.


End file.
